


Last Night On Earth

by Edgelord69



Series: Last Night On Earth [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Needs a Hug, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cafe Leblanc (Persona 5), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Persona 5 Spoilers, Royal True Ending (Persona 5)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edgelord69/pseuds/Edgelord69
Summary: Akira has agreed to take down Maruki, but he isn’t ready to say goodbye yet.(Set after Akechi’s third awakening)
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro & Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Last Night On Earth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179161
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Last Night On Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Cry.

It hurt. It hurt more than it should, promising Akechi he would take down Maruki, even if it cost Akechi’s life. It hurt.  
Akechi looked so serene, like a weight has been lifted from him, his shoulders visibly relaxed. He shouldn’t look that way, he should be angry, hurt, desperate, anything but peaceful. Although Akira knew that if Akechi looked that way, he would have most certainly had said no to him.  
Akechi had his back to him, letting Akira digest what he just said, how living a life made by someone else is not a life worth living, how his life isn't trivial, how after tomorrow, Goro Akechi will be nothing more but the one person he wanted to save the most but couldn't.  
Akira barely registered Akechi's footsteps, and when he looked up and saw Akechi go for the door he felt the world stop around him.  
That's it? Akechi planned on just eavesdropping and laying it on thick and then leaving? Without saying a word? Not even reassurance? Did he expect Akira to just accept it without a single word of protest?  
"Wait," Akira blurted out of desperation. He didn't want him to go, not now, not when he won't be able to see him ever again.  
Akechi stopped, and after a brief moment of what Akira could only assume was considering his options, he turned around.  
He looked tired. The relief had melted to tiredness, the kind of tired of just wanting to get to bed and sleep the whole day away.  
"What? Have you reconsidered?" Akechi said coldly, a tinge of venom and annoyance. His eyes immediately narrowed, ready to refute any and all words of reconsideration from Akira.  
"No-"  
"Then?"  
Akira looked down. What did he want to say? What did he want? Something deep within him wished for Akechi, so surely, he should know what he wished for. He could have wished for Akechi to simply be alive, or to have never been to the Metaverse, but no, he instead wished for Akechi to his friend, to be near him, to be… himself around Akira.  
"...Can… can I hold you…?" Akira played with his hair, embarrassed and anxious at what Akechi might say or do.  
Akechi scoffed in amusement and disbelief.  
"I'm serious."  
"Are you now?"  
_Can't you see I am?_  
"And for what reason?"  
_Do I need a reason?_  
"Your sentimentality is so laughable."  
_Stop laughing._  
"We have a mission, we do not have time for any sappy shit."  
_Stop._  
"So it would be best if you took this seriously instead of letting your emotions get in the way of what is important. Unless you truly are folding over, in which case do I need to remind you of what is at stake? Of what your friends, the world, are going to lose? Will you let yourself be moved by what if's? Tell me if that is the case Kurusu, because I am more than willing to-"  
"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT THAT RIGHT NOW. CAN'T I, FOR ONCE IN MY FUCKING LIFE, BE SELFISH? CAN'T I JUST DO ONE SIMPLE THING OUT OF SELFISHNESS? I ALREADY HAVE TO DEAL WITH EVERYTHING THAT I WENT THROUGH AFTER SAE'S PALACE, ALONE, AND HAVING TO LOSE YOU ONCE ALREADY. SO PLEASE, CAN I OR CAN I NOT HOLD YOU? BECAUSE IF I AM GOING TO NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN I WANT TO BE WITH YOU FOR AS LONG AS I CAN. CAN I DO THAT, GORO? PLEASE?"  
Akira didn't know when he started screaming, or crying, or shaking. He didn't dare look at Akechi and even if he wanted to, it wasn't as if his tears were going to let him see.  
Akira sobbed apologies, trying his hardest to compose himself but the tears wouldn't stop coming. He wanted to stop. He didn't want Akechi to see him this heartbroken. This is pathetic.  
When he looked up Akechi was now in front of him, his expression indecipherable. Blank eyes and his mouth in a thin line.  
Akira slowly reached for Akechi.  
Akechi moved closer to him, letting Akira wrap his arms around his shoulders, letting his head fall on his shoulder.  
Akira didn't know if this was an invitation to open up or not, but he took it.  
Akira was now openly crying on his shoulder, letting sobs and hiccups out. He let his head rest there, letting all of his emotions pour out of him. Akira was almost wailing. He loved his friends more than anything, but he seriously doubted any of them would understand. Yes, they all went through the fear of the police, through every palace, through Yaldaboath's erasure, and through losing loved ones. They all went through that, yet, he felt unable to open to them. He never once said what he felt. And here he was now, letting each and every tear he had to hold in out.  
Akechi slowly moved his arms, wrapping Akira's waist stiffly. 

Akechi was never one to receive comfort, much less give it. All of his relationships were always superficial. No one truly knowed him, never really bothered to get to know him. That is until Akira cracked him open, making him say and do things he never let anybody else see. And he hated how Akira accepted all of that with a soft smile, with not a single trace of judgement. And most of all, he hated how accepted that made him feel. Akira was kind to everyone, he knew that. Yet during every single one of their hangouts, he ate up every bit of acceptance. And now that he knows that Akira knew that Akechi planned to get rid of him, it made him feel better in the worst way. Akira shouldn't be this forgiving, Akira should push Akechi away if he knew what was good for him, should be angry at him for all the lives he has taken, the lives he has ruined, the irreversible trauma he gave to Akira in the interrogation room, he seriously doubted Akira would be fine after that. Yet here he was, sobbing on Akechi's shoulder, as if it was the safest place in the world.  
Akechi relaxed and let his hand go to Akira's hair, moving it as comfortingly as he could, remembering vaguely how his own mom used to do it.  
Akira pulled Akechi even closer, and burrowed his head on his shoulder, which Akechi guessed meant he was doing a good job.

"I'm sorry, I just can't, I can't go through this again, not again, I don't know if I can take it, I'm sorry, I don't want to lose you, not when I already lost you once," Akira mumbled through sobs and hiccups, barely decipherable.  
He tried to ignore Akechi's slight shaking.  
After what felt like forever, Akira figured about an hour or more might have passed, he stopped crying, his breathing still ragged.  
Akira moved slightly, letting his face rest in the crook of his neck.  
Back when Akechi acted as the perfect Ace Detective, he smelled… artificial. When he disguised him, he had to get close enough that he got a whiff of his perfume. It smelled like sweets and flowers. Perfectly fake.  
And now, he smelled faintly of cinnamon. Almost as if his conditioner was scented. And as well as various fruits, probably from skin care routine products, although he no longer used any type of makeup to cover eye bags. He smelled… organic. Real. Which grounded him greatly, relaxing him, making Akira immediately sigh.  
They stayed like that, holding each other, Akechi still moving his hand and Akira trying to pull them even closer.  
“...Can I be selfish too for a bit?” If Akira wasn’t so close, he probably wouldn’t have heard him.  
Akira nodded, not trusting his voice.  
Akechi pulled back a bit, the arm that was holding his waist going up a bit.  
Their noses were touching, but neither thought any of it.  
Akira looked at his maroon eyes, knowing that if this is last chance he is going to look at them this close, he might as well memorize them. Akechi’s eyes held his gaze, a tinge of indecision in them. They fluttered for a bit, his head moving closer and away, not sure on how to go about this. Akira moved his closer, their lips barely grazing. He wanted to be the one to move first, but didn’t want to take Akechi’s choice. Didn’t want to rush him, he wanted this, so he will take all the time he needs. So he closed his eyes.  
Two things he didn’t expect. First thing he did not expect was Akechi’s chapstick to have flavor, it tasted like strawberry, which was such an out of character taste, but weirdly endearing. Secondly, he did not expect Akechi’s lips to be so soft and gentle.  
Akechi was tense, not sure of what to do. So Akira tilted his head, deepening the kiss. Akechi relaxed, and pulled Akira closer, using the hand on his hair to try and move him closer.  
Leblanc was silent, the only sound their kissing, and the occasional sigh and fabric moving.  
After a moment, Akechi rested his forehead on Akira’s, forcing his eyes open. Akira looked at him longingly.  
A message passed through both of them, and they were walking towards the stairs, kissing with traces of tongue, slowly removing each other’s coats.

Maybe three rounds was a little too much for a first time, Akira thought as his body ached. He massaged his shoulder, noticing hickies and bite marks.  
“If you are real, I want something that will remind me that this was not a dream,” is what Akira said, leading to his entire body being marked. It made his cheeks redden a bit, thinking about how Morgana was going to notice and most likely pester him to spill the beans.  
He thought he should worry about that later, after all Akechi was here, holding his hand, looking exhausted.  
Yeah, three rounds was too much.  
Akira rolled to his side, leaned in and kissed Akechi's hand, prompting him to squeeze his hand.  
"You ok?" Akira asked, his voice hoarse from crying and, well, having sex three times consecutively.  
Akechi had a very blank expression, staring at their hands. He rolled to his side, facing Akira directly.  
"I don't understand you," he said after a while, mindlessly rubbing his thumb across Akira's thumb. Akira looked at him, waiting for him to continue at his own pace.  
"You could have wished for anything, anything at all, and yet… you wished for me, your enemy-"  
"Rival," Akira cut in, a sly smile on his face. Akechi chuckled dryly.  
"You're such an enigma Kurusu," Akechi shook his head lightly.  
"Goro," Akechi stilled, "... call me Akira."  
Something passed through his eyes, and then softened.  
"Ok… Akira," it shouldn't make him this happy. All of his friends already call him by his first name, but he supposed it's because it comes from Akechi, that Goro said it. He didn't bother suppressing the smile in his lips.  
And he definitely didn't suppress his need to kiss Goro, which he did.  
Goro slid his free hand under Akira's face, rubbing his cheek.  
Akira leaned into it and closed his eyes. Not only because it was such a soft and gentle gesture, but because of Goro's expression.  
His jaw was slightly clenched, his eyebrows furrowed, his eyes glossy.  
He looked like he was about to cry, and not out of happiness.  
And as quickly as it came, Goro retracted his hand, Akira missing it already.  
"We should get some sleep," Goro said stiffly. _Because tomorrow we'll be fighting for our lives, and I will be gone_ , is what Akira guessed Goro was going to say next, but it never came.  
Akira rolled over, his back to Goro. The euphoria of having him there was gone, replaced by the pain of what will happen next. He hugged himself, trying to forget that momentarily.  
Goro wrapped his arms around Akira, spooning him. Akira's breath stopped. Goro's forehead rested on his shoulder, his hair tickling slightly his neck.  
Akira tried to get as close to him as possible.  
"I have no idea if what I feel is real," Goro whispered.  
"I have no idea if this is what you wished for, for a Goro Akechi that would be your perfect lover, or that you simply wished for the real Goro in its entirety, meaning he already loved you, making my feelings real. I have no idea if this right now is what the real me would feel, or what you wanted. It's… discomforting to say the least, holding someone like this and not knowing if it's what I truly want."  
Akira ached at his words. He too, had been thinking that. Thinking about how Goro might not even be his real Goro. How he is just fooling around in a fantastical Goro, one crafted perfectly for him. How maybe, just maybe, this Goro is the real one, the real one with all his memories and emotions. Or one built with the overall memories of everyone, which in itself doesn't make him feel better. And it pained him.  
"For what is worth… I-" Akira started saying, but Goro cut him off  
"No, not right now," he gripped Akira tighter.  
And Akira who thought he had already cried all of his tears out, shed a few more.

Going home was very hurtful. Saying goodbye to all of his friends was not fun. Not one bit.  
Even less going to the Jazz club and finding out Goro had never taken anyone else there but him, and that he still had his glove in his pocket.  
Still, he thought of it as getting a break, saving the world twice is very tiring.  
He picked up his phone to check a message, and in that moment he saw it.  
The tan peacoat with black buttons. The black gloves. The suitcase with a big A.  
Goro Akechi walking on the station, just outside his train, in front of his window.  
He turned and tried to find him, but quickly figured it must have been his imagination, his eyes playing tricks. Or so he would have thought if it weren't that in his reflection he could see his Phantom Thief outfit. That definitely wasn't his eyes playing tricks.  
He took off his glasses, closed the window, and grabbed his phone.  
He didn't think about it, part of him knew, after all why else would he go pay a visit to Goro's home?  
Without a second more he typed.

 **Akira:** I hope you accept my glove.


End file.
